1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical unit stand and more particularly pertains to a new reversible heat pump stand for securely supporting heat pumps and allowing drainage of water without ice buildup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mechanical unit stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, mechanical unit stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The prior art includes a platform having a grated bottom wall and side walls and being mounted upon adjustable legs. Another prior art includes a cement compound base having posts being threaded into the base and extending upwardly therefrom. Other prior art also includes solid structures which are confronted with ice buildup from the drainage from the heat pump since the water has no outlet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reversible heat pump stand.